


X Marks the Spot

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [24]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil doesn't need an everlasting reminder. He makes one anyway.





	X Marks the Spot

X marks the spot for Charlie and Neil. Not for the other Dead Poets. No, they continue through the woods another 100 steps or so before they reach their spot; their cave. For Charlie and Neil, the x in the stones marks the spot where Neil plucked up the courage to kiss Charlie. They were on the way to the cave and Neil doesn't remember the exact words, but oh, does he remember the kiss! Replayed it over and over in his mind, marked the spot with a x in stones to be a everlasting reminder for the two of them.


End file.
